Initial Love
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: Clary, Jace were once high school sweethearts, until Clary discovers dark secrets about her loved ones. Clary heads to Los Angeles to take after her dreams. Now five years later, Clary must return home as her friends and family she left behind are in grave danger-Possibly even herself for that matter. What happens when her past takes on her future? Re-write and Beta read now!
1. Engagement

**Beta read Echo of the Heather's Song!**

* * *

**I've decided to re-write the whole story with the help of a beta reader, I just wasn't happy with what I had so far, but hopefully it's a better story now!**

**Information about the character changes:**

**I've made some character's older and younger etc.**

**Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Maureen, Andrew-23 years old**

**Jace, Alec, Magnus, Aline, Helen-25 years old**

**Max is 13 years old**

***Max Lightwood will be in the story!* I loved Max and I'm gutted he was killed!**

_Clary and Jace were high school sweethearts that had it all until tragedy struck. When Clary turned away from her family in New York, travelling to Los Angeles to follow her dreams, she moved on with her life without Jace. Now, five years later, with her family in grave danger, Clary returns to her old home in New York. What will happen when Clary's past meets her future? AH. CXJ!_

Crime/Romance story! All human!

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

I quickly hurried up the path of the Bane manor, my suitcase dragging behind me. Knocking frantically on the door, Magnus swung open the door wide and noticed my distort appearance.

"Clary-"said Magnus.

"It's time Magnus, can you drive me to the airport?"I asked, my cheeks stained with tears. Magnus eyes widened and quickly scrambled around inside for his coat and car keys. Magnus knew exactly what I meant and was quick on his feet to hurry.

"Mom! I'm going out, I'll be back later!" called Magnus.

"Okay, don't be out too late!" Magnus's mother yelled back.

Magnus took my suitcase off me, walking me to his car and loading it into the trunk while I sat down in the passenger seat. Magnus quickly sat down in the driver's seat and started up the engine. The drive to the airport didn't take too long, before I knew it Magnus and I were at the boarding gate entrances, waiting for my gate number to be called.

_"Attention, all passengers for Los Angeles Airways flight number LA91257 departing from Brooklyn, please proceed to gate number 12."_

Magnus and I walked down to gate number 12. He stayed with me until it was boarding times and asked me to call him as soon as my plane lands. I told him I would, and not to worry about me too much. I also promised I would on my feet in no time.

Sitting down on my plane window seat, I peered out the window and took one last look at Brooklyn-my home, but it doesn't feel like home anymore. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I would miss everyone definitely, but Brooklyn isn't healthy for me anymore. I need to start looking after myself now I have another life to consider.

_"Attention, all passengers for Los Angeles Airways flight number LA91257 departing from Brooklyn, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your belts as we prepare for take off, thank you." I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes._

_Goodbye Brooklyn, my friends, my parents and Jace._

_Hello Los Angeles and the start of my new life._

* * *

**Five years later:**

"Are you done yet, babe?"Sebastian shouted from downstairs, as I put the finishing touches on my hair.

I was wearing a black-lace full sleeved body con dress that fell to mid-thigh, which Sebastian brought me, with a pair of matching custom made Gucci shoes that Sebastian also bought me for my twenty-third birthday.

"Yes, I'm coming down now!" I yelled back, quickly grabbing my black diamond covered clutch as I exited the room.

Sebastian Verlac, my long-term boyfriend, was dressed smartly in a white button up shirt, the first three buttons undone to show off his smooth muscled chest. His washed jeans were nicely complemented by a pair of-black dress shoes and a golden Rolex watch gleaming proudly on his wrist.

He was such charming person with a caring heart, and most importantly he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl on the planet.

"Wow, Clary. You look beautiful,"Sebastian complimented earnestly with a warm smile on his face once I reached the bottom of the white marble spiral staircase, and I blushed deeply in response.

"Thank you. You look incredible. " I replied while cheeks darken more.

He chuckled and offered me his arm, which I gladly took.

"Where are we going for tonight?" I asked curiously, getting into the car. He gave me a huge grin.

"That, love, is a surprise." I pouted, turning my doe eyes on him.

"No, no, no. Don't even try the puppy dog eyes. I just want to have one amazing surprise for you, and I promise no more surprises afterwards, okay?" Sebastian said.

Love is shining brightly in his eyes, making me acquiesce as I leaned over and pecked his lips lightly.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

With that, we drove off from our multi-million dollar estate.

* * *

Sebastian drove us downtown further into the outskirts of LA for our four year anniversary celebration at a new restaurant that just opened up called '_Fallen Angels' _We had chosen it because of our friend. Maureen Brown owned it. In fact, she had opened many restaurants around the world.

Sebastian parked the car and he jumped out of his side, hurrying to open my door and offer his arm for me gallantly as I stepped out the door. We made sure to hurry before any press came sniffing around the restaurant.

"Hello, and welcome to Fallen Angels. Do you have a reservation?" asked the short, brown-eyed woman behind the desk.

"I made reservations for two under Verlac. Over in the back with the beach view,"

"Of course, Mr Verlac. And, I must say, I'm quite a big fan of you and your beautiful girlfriends' movies and music."

I chuckled and smiled sweetly at her and her adorable rambling.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sarah, please follow me to your table".

Sarah led us over to the back of the restaurant overlooking the beautiful sea I smiled at the view. Sebastian pulled out a white cushioned chair for me and then moved to sit across from me. Sarah left to find our waiter.

The outside wasn't very crowded compared to the inside, but there were a few families enjoying dinner together chatting among themselves. The sun was just setting and we could see the orange-purple glow from where we sat. A light breeze ruffled my red hair and Sebastian looked over me in such a tender way that it completed the perfect atmosphere.

"God, you're so beautiful." He said seriously.

"Thank you. Four years today… Can you believe it? It feels like only yesterday we started dating." I said, a huge grin on my face as he sighed happily, thinking about when we first met.

"Yes, four, long, happy years with my Clare-bear. I wouldn't give up a single laugh, a single fight, a single, or a single anything in a matter."

"It's so gorgeous out here – thank you for the surprise, Sebastian. You were right; I do love it."

Sebastian leaned over and pecked my lips.

"Only the best for you, my love. " I smiled at how sweet he was.

"Wow, Maureen, really outdid herself this time, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I'm glad she managed to buy a location with a beach view; it's very relaxing, and such a beautiful sight to look at while over dinner, wouldn't you agree babe?" asked Sebastian, and I nodded.

"Remind me to phone her and congratulate her later." I said, somewhat absently.

"Of course. Now, what would you like to order, babe?" asked Sebastian.

"I would like the red wine, and hmm…" I studied the food menu carefully. "I Don't know. Everything sounds so good here. What you having?" I asked curiously.

"Typical Clare-bear." He said, his tone fond. "I think I'll have red wine along with you. And the 3 course Spanish dishes."

"That sounds so good; I might have the same as you."

"Nice choice" smirked Sebastian.

I blushed and nodded.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Elias and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you two?" asked Elias

"Hello, we would like a bottle of red wine and two of the 3 course Spanish dishes, please" Sebastian ordered for us.

"And for dessert?"

"We'll have the special dessert that Maureen arranged for us," stated Sebastian.

"Oh yes, I apologize, I forgot." Elias admitted shyly.

"It's alright. But is it ready?" asked Sebastian nervously, and I gave him a curious look.

"Yes, sir it's all ready for later," Elias stated.

"Good, good. Thank you, Elias, and please let Maureen know I said thank you also."

With that Elias headed inside to place our order, and Sebastian then turns back to face me with a nervous glint in his eyes in his eyes.

I gave him a questioning look.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I asked, and he swallowed visibly.

"Yes, of course. Why I wouldn't be?" He asked, glancing around.

"It just seems like you're nervous about something…"

"No, I'm fine babe" he assured me, patting my hand with his over the table.

* * *

After Elias collected mine and Sebastian's empty dishes, I noticed that Sebastian's nervousness seemed to spike. I wanted to ask what was bothering him, but I could see that it wasn't something I was to know about just yet. Then, suddenly, I heard somebody tapping a microphone a few times to catch everyone's attention. I turned around to face the front to find my best friend, Tessa Gray standing up on stage.

"Hello, my name is Tessa Gray I'm the best friend and backup singer of Clary Fray. I would like to sing a song for her and her long-term boyfriend. Sebastian Verlac on their fourth anniversary."

The music started up, and Tessa began to sing,

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain._

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain._

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen._

Her voice was gorgeous. I mused. And the song was really incredible; it fits her range perfectly and accented the best qualities of her voice.

_But something happened for the very first time with you._

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true,_

_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy._

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you._

_[Leona Lewis- Bleeding love]_

She went through the song, and toward the end everyone was up and swaying.

Tears started to cloud my vision as I stood up and clapped for my best friend on stage. I turned around to gush about Tessa with Sebastian, but to my surprise, I found him kneeling on the floor on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand, I brought up my right palm to cover my mouth.

"Clary Fray, I have known you five years now and have had the pleasure of having your love for four years of those amazing years. I've been at your side since the start of our careers started to take off, and at the time I couldn't think of a better person to share the journey of fame with. Over time, our love has only grown. I know right now that you are the woman I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life. I never want to know what it's like to live without you. I never want to wake up without you in bed beside me. So, will you, Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Fray, do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" asked Sebastian, kneeling and looking at me with such love and sincerity that I was breathless for a moment.

"Yes!" I exclaimed immediately, with tears streaming down my face.

Sebastian leaped up, a large grin covering his face, and placed the 18 carat princess cut diamond on my finger. He laughed, relieved, and picked me up, spinning me around a few time before placing me back down on the ground again and kissing me hard on the lips.

Everyone in the restaurant was on their feet, cheering and clapping. Sebastian and I broke the kiss to turn to everyone else.

"Finally!" Maureen screamed. "I didn't know how much longer I'd have to wait for him to grow a pair and pop the question."

"Congratulations, you guys. You two are perfect together." Andrew Blackthorn said, clapping Sebastian on the back.

"I'm so happy for you both!" gushed Tessa, with tears of her own streaming down her face.

"Thank you." we said in unison, and then we both chuckled.

"So this was why you were so nervous." I realized aloud.

"Guilty."

"Now for time for the party!" Maureen exclaimed.

* * *

We arrived back our mansion and the party was already in full swing, but I quickly hurried up the staircase to our bedroom dragging Sebastian along with me. I slammed the door shut and crushed my lips upon his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. I continued to show him happy he made me feel inside, Sebastian didn't hold back either on showing his affection towards me. I pulled away from the kiss, but continued to stay in his embrace.

"I love you Sebastian, I can't wait to be your wife and have kids with you, you're so good with Scarlett," I said.

Sebastian grinned and pecked my lips.

"Me too,"he cupped my cheek. "and Scarlett is perfect because she's half of you." whispered Sebastian.

Sebastian then dragged me downstairs to the party, everyone at the party congratulated us and wanted a picture taken with us. The rest of the night we partied the night away.

* * *

I felt bad for our maids. The party of the year was hosted at our place by Andrew last night, while Sebastian and I lounged about the pool.

"Babe?" Sebastian asked while tied the strings of my black bikini together around my neck.

"What's up?" I asked as he sat down beside me on the sun lounges with a can of beer in his hand with his dark shades on and red swimming trunks.

"The press has made an official announcement about our engagement today. Everybody is talking about it over social media. A lot of other celebrities have congratulated us too." Sebastian said excitedly.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the world found out." I grinned.

_'I love Sebastian more than anything. He's my light at the end of the tunnel.'_

Then my just iPhone started ringing.

"Hey, Seb, could you pass me my phone?" I asked.

He handed it to me and my eyes widened in shock at seeing the caller ID.

"Mom?" I asked into the phone.

"Clary, you need to come home."Said Mom somberly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

It didn't sound good. I haven't heard her voice some somber since I left New York.

"There has been an accident, Clary. You really need to come back."

"I'm on my way," I said, hanging up in a rush. I didn't even have to think about it. If one of my friends from my previous life needed me I had to help them.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sebastian.

"That was my Mom. She said there's been an accident and I'm needed at home." I said, regretfully.

"Okay, you go get changed and get your things packed. I'll call the airport and arrange a flight for you." he said, immediately kicking into action to help me.

That was what I loved about Sebastian. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans with comfortable brown ankle boots, and a white V-neck t-shirt. I tucked a black leather jacket and a black chunky scarf over the outfit.

On my way down, I grabbed a large, black hang bag all ready equipped with my phone and charger, passports, money, and ID. Sebastian and I were always needed to travel on short notice, working the way we do. I grabbed my suitcase, throwing some clothes on, and headed outside to where Sebastian was waiting in the car.

"Do you want me to come with?" he asked as we pulled out.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be too long anyway."

"Okay, but if you need me, remember that I'm only a phone call away."

"I know" I replied with a warm smile.

Sebastian really was a godsend. He was sweet and devoted, and I knew I'd never be alone in anything that I did for the rest of my life-he would be right there beside me.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we had arrived at the airport, and both jumped out of the car running towards the private jet my friends and I shared. Thankfully, they hadn't needed to go anywhere soon. The crew members loaded my suitcase on board while I said my goodbyes to Sebastian.

"See you soon, love. Don't throw too many parties while I'm away…I wouldn't want to miss a famous Verlac party." I joked.

"I promise I won't. Besides, Verlac-Fray parties are way better than Verlac parties. But I hear they'll soon be renamed to Verlac 2." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at me, sexily.

Then he turned more serious,"I'm sorry that I have to work tomorrow, and I can't come with you, but if you need anything at all, I will drop everything to come to see you. You know that, right?" I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him goodbye.

"I do." I said.

"I can't wait to hear you say that in a different context, Mrs. Verlac." He shouted behind me, and I was laughing happily as I got on the plane, dreaming of white dresses, tiered cakes, and dark eyed grooms.

I allowed myself to think of the good in my life for now, because I was headed straight to the last place I ever wanted to go back to.

_Brooklyn, New York City_

* * *

**What did you guys think!?**


	2. Accident

**Beta read by the amazing Echo of the Heather's Song!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following and for the favourite's!**

**Now on with the story!**

**-Jonathan is an OC because he isn't like he normally is in the books-he kind in this story!**

* * *

**Jonathan's POV:**

"Jace, you sure you don't want to come with us?" Alec yelled from the bottom of the staircase in the Lightwood manor.

Alec and Jace are back living in their parents' mansion again. Robert Lightwood had said that the case he was working on with my stepfather, Luke, was a dangerous case and wanted Jace and Alec to stay with their family until the case was finished.

Because of that I lived with Luke and my mom at the moment. Luke has taken control over my biological father's FBI branch, he was going to pass it down onto me when he retired. We didn't know much about the case, but we all work for our families FBI branches so we can understand how dangerous cases can be.

"No, you guys just go and have fun. I promised I would hang out with Max, we're having Marvel movie marathon!" Jace yelled from over the banister upstairs.

"Okay, see you later!" called Alec.

Jace gave me a small smile. Ever since Clary-my twin left town, he hasn't felt comfortable around me. He feels he is to blame. He will still talk to me and hang out, but it's not the same as it use to be. To be truthful nothing been the same since Clary left. Alec and Magnus broke up, Clary and Jace broke up, Lilith and I broke up too. Carly's father-which was also mine, disappeared. Robert and Maryse Lightwood nearly got a divorce, but fortunately they worked through it. I think the only good thing that has happened is that Isabelle has moved in with Simon, they're going strong now.

"See you Jace! Tell Max I say 'Hi'!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Jace.

Alec grabbed his car keys and his leather jacket. We both quickly called 'Bye' to everyone else and headed towards Alec's red Porsche Cayenne. Alec sat down in the driver's seat while I sat down in the passenger's seat. We turned to face each other, grins plastered across both our faces.

"Lil Wayne, here we come!" we exclaimed.

From start to finish, we rocked out to the music.

_We were free, laid back and felt like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders._

I felt like a teenager again, so did Alec. It was nice just have a couple of hours to be free from our troubles.

* * *

At midnight, the concert ended, Alec and I walked to the car rapping along to one of Lil Wayne's songs. Alec and I both sat down in the car and began to drive home.

The radio played some old song. I groaned.

"Hey, Alec?" I asked.

"Yes, Jon?" Alec questioned.

"Can I please have control of the radio?" I asked, my voice almost coming out as a whine.

Alec chuckled loudly at me.

"No. I'm the driver, so I'm in charge of the radio station." said Alec, amusement dripping from his voice.

I dramatically rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, can you at least put on a station we both like for God's sake!" I cried while he full-out laughed at me. I glared playfully at him. He grinned.

"Fine, what about…" he hummed as he started to press different buttons on his built-in radio until he found a good station,"this one?"

I cheered in triumph, so there is a God!

"Yes, this one perfect!"I exclaimed while I fisted pumped the air excitedly, Alec mirrored my reaction a second later.

"God, I love this song!" exclaimed Alec.

I laughed boisterously.

"I know, me too-Hey, Alec," He turned his head towards me for a second.

"I'm glad when our sister's stopped talking, that we didn't stop talking," I said on a serious note.

He gave me a warm smile along with a knowing look.

"Me too, Jon. Me too." said Alec.

"How is Isabelle doing, by the way?" I asked as Alec turned down the music station so we could talk.

I haven't seen Isabelle properly for a couple of years. I used to see her all the time, but since Clary left. I will see her but not as often.

"She's doing alright actually. She still misses Clary, like crazy still even though it's been five years."

I nodded in understanding, we all did.

"Have you heard anything from Clary lately?" asked Alec.

"No, not really. She just sends me a card for holidays and birthdays and writes_ 'xoxo-From Clary'_ on them. She used to write I was the best brother in the world and draw me a picture.. I wish she at least did them again, it would make life a little easier to deal her leaving..." I said, trailing off.

Alec understood my situation with Clary better than anyone else, as he my best friend–practically my brother, I could trust him with anything. He nodded, understanding.

"Jon, she went through a rough time, we all did. Some people know how handle it better than others. Besides, Clary didn't leave for her own selfish reasons. You and I both know that she did what she thought was best for all of us," said Alec

"I know. I just miss her like crazy. Maybe it's because we are twins that why it hurts so much still." I said.

"When Clary is ready, she'll come home. I know it and she'll explain why she left-the real reason she left," said Alec.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I do." Alec said firmly.

"Thanks, man." I said.

_Bang!_

I looked out the window to see a huge blur of red. Suddenly, the earth was tilting further off-axis, and my vision blurred. I cried out for Alec as I distantly realized that I was being shaken violently. Black spots danced across my vision, and I fought against them futilely, only to be pulled under seconds later.

* * *

**Isabelle's Pov:**

I looked for the magazines I bought yesterday. I then remembered that I left it at my parents' house. So I then walked down downstairs tying my black hair up in a bobble in the process. When I reached the bottom step, Simon quickly pecked my lips, before walking into the kitchen. I then walked into the living room.

"Izzy, can you put the TV on while I'll go make us some breakfast?" Simon yelled from the kitchen to the living room.

I quickly sat down on the 'L' shaped black leather couch with the TV remote control in hand while flicking through the different channels.

_'There's nothing good on TV, I suppose there never is nowadays.'_ I thought.

Simon preferred to cook our meals, as I tend to overcook my food. But, at least he told me very politely unlike Jace, who just blurted it out.

"That's fine, Si!" I shouted back from the living room to the kitchen.

I could smell Simon making my favorite breakfast with my morning black coffee. Thus, proving why he is officially the best boyfriend in the entire world. I wouldn't replace Simon for the world.

I continued to flick through the channels to find the same old things such as _'wife swap UK and US' 'four weddings US' 'Soccer' 'American football' 'MTV' 'cooking shows'._

'_Why is it always the repeats on TV at this time? When all I want to do is sit down with my amazing boyfriend while eating our breakfast with something good playing on the TV in the background.'_ I thought.

But, life isn't always kind and trying to find one show that we both like and haven't seen is pretty hard yet. I turned the TV up just as Simon entered with our breakfast, balanced on his hands. Simon placed the two white plates down on the ebony colored glass table and sat down beside me on the couch, turning his attention towards the TV. Simon pecked my cheek and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey, Izzy. What are we watching?" asked Simon.

I turned to face him slightly while still paying attention to the TV screen. I managed to find my favorite TV show on and it was a brand new episode.

"E-News, of course." I said cheerfully.

Simon chuckled lightly while shaking his head, he was clearly amused.

I could have sworn I heard him mutter something along the line of "Some things never change." to which I giggled.

I could say the same thing about him and his marvel comics.

"Hello, my name is Giuliana Rancic and this is Terrence Jenkins. We are here to give you all the latest stories involving our favourite celebrates tonight." said Giuliana.

She wore a black pencil dress with beading details along the chest and strappy sandals heels.

"Yes, we are, Giuliana. Now let's see what today show is all about-so let's hand this over to Cat Sadler and find out what is happening in the world of our celebrities today." said Terrance, wearing a white button up shirt, black blazer and black dress pants.

"Thank you Terrence. Now, on tonight's show we will discuss the latest stories surrounding Maureen Brown's new five-star restaurant,_ 'Fallen Angels_'. Who attended the opening, and, lastly, our biggest headline of tonight. Revealing the reason Andrew Blackthorn threw the party of the year at the Fray and Verlac mansion." said Cat, ultra-seriously, she wore a purple, flowery jumpsuit and brown strappy heels.

"Really, Izzy, these are just a bunch of people with more money than sense living the high life," Simon said as he swallowed his piece of toast.

"Why do you want to waste your time hearing about their lives seriously?" he asked.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch the news. Besides, Maureen is a friend of Clary, I may not like her, but she close with her and I have dirt to bitch about her." I said.

He rolled his eyes at me, and I shot him a death glare. We both chuckled.

"Fine, but don't forget your breakfast." he appeased, handing me a plate.

"Thank you, babe." I said while I pecked his lips lightly, then leaned back to watch.

"Thank you, Cat. Some of the biggest names in the industry were present at the opening, supporting Maureen along with her close friends such as: Tessa Gray, Andrew Blackthorn, Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray and family. It was also reported that Maureen served everyone free Champagne for attending the opening as a thank you gesture." Terrence reported.

Giuilana continued, "Insiders tells us the opening of the '_Fallen Angels'_ was a big hit and is hinted to be the next Hollywood hot spot in LA for celebrities. Here at Enews, we are sending our best wishes to you Maureen. We really do hope your success continues to grow and can't wait to hear more about _'Fallen Angels_' in the near future."

"Yes, that's right and even though some celebrities couldn't make the opening, they still did congratulate Maureen over social media, many celebrities wrote kind and wishful things towards her. Others sent her gifts or tweeted about it over twitter. And many people at home congratulated Maureen or watched through a line stream the grand opening. Everyone here at Enews we are sending our best wishes to you Maureen. We really do hope your success continues to grow and can't wait to hear more about 'Fallen Angels' in the near future." Terrence stated.

Simon and I stayed late last night at my parents house. My mom and I watched the live stream, I saw Clary and Sebastian holding hands. They looked happy, but I felt a tug on my heart-strings and my mom couldn't help but feel upset too. Mom loved Clary, she thought Clary was a great influence on Jace. Clary was like another daughter to her and Clary was like a sister to me.

"Now, everyone here is probably wondering why actor; Andrew Blackthorn, hosted the bash at the Fray and Verlac mansion later that night. Anyone or anyone attended the party even if they couldn't make the opening. I know I was!" said Giuilana.

"Well, Guilana, yesterday rumors where circulating about a possible engagement." said Terrance.

"Oh,my god, Si! One of the celebrity couples are getting married!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

I loved watching the on the news the build up to the celebrities weddings. I remember how dedicated I was to the royal wedding a few years ago.

"Today, the announcement was made by close friends of heart-throb Sebastian Verlac and our dream girl Clary Fray, and they are indeed actually engaged! " exclaimed Giuliana.

Simon and I turned to each other, gaping in shock and unable to process the information.

_'Did she just say what I think she just said?'_ I thought, eyes wide.

Simon let out a wordless nod, reading my thoughts.

"Yes, our favorite Hollywood couple officially became engaged last night at Maureen Brown's grand opening. A insider tells us that Sebastian popped the questioned while he was enjoying a nice, romantic dinner with Ms. Fray–soon to be Verlac, on their four year anniversary. It was later reported that backup singer; Tessa Gray and best friend of Clary Fray, serenaded the happy couple, leading up to Sebastian's romantic proposal."

I felt tears stinging in my eyes and couldn't help the jealousy that welled up in me.

"On behalf of the E-News staff, we want to congratulate you both and wish you many more years of happiness to come!" exclaimed Terrence.

"Sebastian and Clary met five years ago and have one-" said Giuilana.

"She really has moved on, hasn't she?" I whispered, the tears that were forming earlier streaming down my face while Simon nodded sadly and pulled me into his arms.

I always had hope in my heart that one day, Clary would run back through the doors of her old home and we'd all just pick where we left. Now I realize that would never happen. Fairy tales aren't real, happy ending don't happen. I'll never get my best friend's-sister, back.

"It's gonna be okay, Izzy," Simon said, the same sadness in his eyes.

He and Clary used to be close–no where as close as Clary and I were, but still like siblings. When Simon found out Clary had left he was heartbroken like the rest of us. No one more heart broken than Jace though, but Simon and I were in top five at least.

"How she forgot about us? Me! She forgot about me Simon!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Izzy." breathed Simon and tighten his embrace around me.

"Sebastian Verlac also took to twitter confirming that the pair of now officially engaged,"

A tweet popped up on the screen.

"I want to thank Maureen Brown, Tessa Gray, Andrew Blackthorn, my parents, my agent Maia Roberts and many more for helping me plan this proposal, and for making last night the best of my life. I am now officially engaged to the woman of my dreams, and I'm surrounded by loving friends and family. I couldn't ask for anything more than that, I'm truly the happiest man alive. On behalf of Clary and I, we would like to thank everyone for their kind and thoughtful messages left on our pages, as it really does mean the world to us that you all so supportive of our love. Love, soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Verlac." read Terrance.

Simon then switched the TV off and snuggled with me on our couch, both of our thoughts drifting to our best friend.

_How did life end up like this?_

We all used to be happy and all friends. The house phone rung suddenly, and Simon picked it up, absently.

"Hello. Yes…This is Isabelle's residence. I'm her boyfriend, why are you asking?"Simon asked.

The color in his face suddenly drained, and he swayed slightly on his feet, so I rushed forward to take the phone off him. I sat him down the couch and turned my attention towards the phone.

"Isabelle speaking." I said calmly. I placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"We're sorry Miss. Lightwood. There has been accident involving your brother Alec, and his friend Jonathan Fairchild. We you need come to the hospital straight away." a female voice rushed out.

"I'm on my way."I stated firmly before hanging up. I turned to Simon, knowing he had already heard the news.

"We need to go the hospital something happened with Alec and Jonathan," I said.

"Let's go." said Simon once the color returned in his face and with that we headed straight to the hospital. Many different scenarios played through my mind, each more gruesome than the last as we rushed to the hospital.

_I just hope Alec and Jonathan are going to be okay._

* * *

**Jace's Pov:**

"Jace, dinner is ready!" Maryse, my adoptive mom called from the kitchen.

I looked up from the magazine in my hands. The Lightwoods, who are my actual cousins, took me in when I was a couple days old by parents. They told me my birth parents were killed in the a car crash, but we don't speak much about them. But, I had a nice childhood nevertheless, I had Alec, Isabelle and Max growing up. I might not be a Lightwood directly, but I sure grew up feeling like a Lightwood.

"I'll be there in a minute. Mom!" I called.

I returned my gaze back to one of Izzy's magazines she left behind yesterday, with a large picture of my Clare-bear on the front cover, lying on the floor surrounded by a load of white roses. She was wearing a breath taking strapless diamond fishtail gown with high slit down her right leg with the matching pair of diamond six inch heels.

Wow. Clary truly had grown into a true beauty queens. She was already so beautiful when I last saw her five years ago, but now…Words cannot describe how beautiful she looks now. She looks like Goddess.

I heard movements upstairs. Max had his friends over, they were having dinner here and then Max and I would have our marvel movie marathon afterwards. Wasn't often Max had friends over. In fact this was probably the first time he actually had friends over, he started at a new school this week and for the first time he made real friends. At that, I got up to retrieve my food.

"Hey, Mom."I said, she kissed my cheek and handed me my plate.

"Thank you." I made my way to the dining room.

"Max! Drusilla! Octavian! Food!" called Maryse, I heard the rapid pitter-patter of bare little feet through the open door. Max, Drusilla and Octvian cheered as they ran.

Typical teenagers, as soon as you mention food they come rushing. But, you if do your homework they can't hear you. Max in some ways takes after me. But, his just teenage mood swings where as mine just generally my personality. Clary usually used to bribe me into doing my homework.

"Hey Jace!" Max, Drusilla and Octvian said while they each jumped onto the cream leather chair opposite me.

Drusilla sat in between Max and Octvian. They each had on goofy grins plastered across their faces. I never saw Max so happy before.

"Hiya guys. How are you?" I asked.

"Good!" they said in unison with a mouth full of food.

I chuckled lightly at their antics. They were scoffing down their food.

"Hello, Drusilla, Max, Octvian, Jace." said Aline as she waltzed into the room, plate in hand.

It's Friday night, meaning, dinner night with the Penhallow's.

"Hiya." said Max, Drusilla, Octvian.

"How's your food?" asked Aline while sitting down next to me with a warm smile on her face.

"Good, yeah." said Max.

Maryse, Robert, Helen, Patrick and Jia walked into the room. Everyone then began to eat their dinner, with light conversations. I just blocked them all out as I thought about my Clare-bear-how did we drift apart. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Maryse offered.

We all continued to eat when we heard a sharp gasp caught our attention. Tears started forming in Maryse's blue eyes, and she quickly hung up and placed the phone on the stand again.

"What's wrong?" asked Aline as she interlocked her fingers with Helen.

"There has been an accident. Alec and Jonathan are in the hospital. We have to leave now."

* * *

**Unknown Pov:**

I stood in the center of my lair stirring at the large wall directly in to me; the wall consists of thousands different images and schedules of the Graymark's, Lightwood's, Penhallow's and lastly the Wayland's families and friends. The Herondale family has all been dealt with. I've had my undercover spies tracking and collecting data for years about them all. That's how I knew that Jonathan and Alec were going to be in the city attending a concert that night.

We had everything planned out to perfection on how to make their deaths seem like an accident. Our hands on heart, fully believed nothing that could foil our plain. But, unfortunately we didn't fully complete our ambush as there were far too many witnesses at the scene; plus, paramedics started to arrive at the scene of the 'car crash', before we could kill them-or mainly Alec.

Now we've had to think wisely about to under go our original plan to bring down Luke, Robert, Michael and Patrick. But mark my words.

_I will get revenge for what they did to me and my family._

"Boss, we've had a break through," stated Jeremy Pontmercy.

I turned around to him and my two other spies.

"Oh, is that so. What have you found?"I asked curiously.

"We have reasons to believe that Luke's daughter,"started Amalric Kriegsmesser. I gave him a death glare.

"I mean Luke's a step daughter,"

"What about Luke step daughter?" I asked quickly, sounding almost venomously.

"She's heading back to Brooklyn, sir," piped up Matthias Gonzales.

My ears perked up.

"Did you just say she's heading back to Brooklyn?" I questioned.

"Yes, she traveling down here as we speak, she's down visiting her brother in the hospital." added Amalric Kriegsmesse.

"Oh, really." I smirked,"Does she still hate the others?" I asked curiously.

"From the information we've gathered about Clary, we can officially confirm that Clary still hasn't reconnected with her old friends and parts of her family." stated Jeremy Pontmercy.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself.

"What would you like us to do, boss?" asked Amalric Kriegsmesse.

"Get me the contact details of Clary's new friends and her fiancé immediately!" I barked out.

"Yes sir." they said.

"Amalric?" I asked.

"Yes, sir?"asked Amalric Kriegsmesse.

The other two exits through the doorway.

"I want you to contact our back-up," I said firmly.

"You Don't mean-"started Amalric Kriegsmesse.

"Oh, yes I do. Time to bring out the big guns." I added.

Amalric nodded and exited through the door also.

_It's time to fight fire with fire._

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review, this chapter was over four thousands words! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Fears Part I

**Beta read by the amazing **Echo of the Heather's Song and the designer of the stories cover picture too!****

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for the feedback so far! **

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

I was so highly engrossed listening to my new album on my iPod that I nearly jumped out of my skin when the captain began speaking.

_"This your captain speaking, we will be shortly in around twenty minute's be landing in New York. Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing. Thank you." called the captain over the speaker system._

I fastened my seat belt tightly as my nerves began to get the best of me.

I never would have thought-Hell-I wouldn't have dreamed that I would be returning to the place I once called home so many years ago. There's so many memories here, memories that I want to avoid being brought to light again. I don't think I could handle the overwhelming emotions again, that's why I left.

I remember the day when I first left New York for Los Angeles, I was an emotionally wreck after all the years in Brooklyn. But, as luck would have it, when I first stepped off the plane, I found the love of my life, Sebastian, and my best friend his younger half-sister, Tessa.

Since then, we've become close knit family. We started out with nothing, just with the clothes on our backs and we're living our dreams. I don't know what I have done if it wasn't for them helping me pick up the pieces again of my life. They even have taken Scarlett-my daughter, under their wings too. Tessa considers Scarlett as her niece and Sebastian considers Scarlett as his own.

"You okay, Miss Fray?" asked one of the flight attendants, I looked up and stared into her blue-eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just nervous. I just haven't been back here in a few years." I stated shyly.

She took the seat opposite me while giving me a sympathetic smile.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked with caring tone.

I could tell she generally was concerned for me, she wasn't just being nosy like others would have been about my life. I chuckled humorlessly.

"I have some really bad memories here, which I ran away from a couple of years away. Now I have to go back to the place I least want to be. I have not doubt in my mind that I'm going to have to face those memories again." I said.

She gave me a small smile.

"I know exactly what you mean," she said to my surprise. I gave her a curious look to continue.

"You do?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm actually originally from Idris myself."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Judging by the look on your face I see you're from there." she said.

I nodded. **(A/N: I've made Idris a place in Brooklyn)**

"Well, when I was eighteen, I fell pregnant with my oldest to my childhood sweetheart. We both met in high school, I was from an average family and he was from a rich, powerful family. We both married just out of high school because we loved one another so much. But, when I found out I was pregnant, I also found out that he wanted to join the army instead of his family's business. I planned on telling him when he returned home in three months time, about our baby after he completed his mission in the Middle East. But, sadly his base where he was stationed exploded from a terrorist attack." she started.

I gasped.

"He and the rest of his team also died in the explosion." Tears started forming in both our eyes. "The is not a day that doesn't go by that I don't miss him dearly. I regret deeply not telling when I first found out about the baby. He would have been so happy. He had always wanted to be a father, it was his dream to become a father and he was going to be one very soon. But, he died before he even got a chance to find our child."

She smiled with tears streaming down her face. When she finished telling me about her heart felt story, I leaned forwards and placed my hands over hers, in a comforting gesture. I can't even imagine what she must have gone through.

"I'm sorry for your loss, he sounded like he was a great man," I said with a caring tone.

"Yes, he was." she sniffled.

"But, after I found he was killed I was threaten-I ran away, and I have never been back since. I was so young and foolish. I just though leaving would heal the pain away so I didn't even go to his funeral or memorial service either... But, I learned the hard way that running away doesn't heal the pain running away, it only puts off the pain for a little longer than it would have done before. Clary, no matter how bad or painful the memories is, you have to face them and move on from them then and there," she said.

I gulped loudly.

"But, what if you can't face those bad memories again. As you don't feel like you can survive them a second time around," I whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Then, surround yourself with love ones who can help you heal from the pain," she stated kindly.

I gave her small smile while blinking away the tears forming in my green eyes.

"But, what if you tried that and it didn't work?" I asked.

"Then, that wasn't the time to move on. I think now that you've experienced the world and you're returning home. I think you'll find yourself healing slowly." she answered.

"But, I thought you said running away doesn't solve anything?" I asked.

She chuckled lightly through her tears.

"No, it doesn't. The a big difference between you and me. You're heading back home to face them, I never did dear," she said.

"Thank you..." I said.

"Céline, Céline Herondale." she said.

"Thank you Céline. But, if you don't mind me asking, what was your childhood sweetheart's name and your baby's name?" I asked curiously.

I could sit here all day and just listen to Céline's story about her childhood sweetheart.

"His name was Stephen Herondale and we have a beautiful son named Jonathan, who I unfortunately gave up for adoption," she said with love shining deeply in her eyes, and pain hinted in her eyes.

I gave her a warm smile.

"I love your son's name, it's beautiful," I stated honestly, she blushed lightly.

"Thank you... But, if you don't mind me asking what made you want to leave Brooklyn?" asked Céline.

"There were different things that happened that led up to my decision to leave. But, it all started mainly when I when I was sixteen. It kind of made me realize some things." I started.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

**Clary, Jonathan, Isabelle are sixteen**

**Jace, Alec, Magnus are eighteen years old**

**Max is eight years old.**

It was the day of Jace's, Magnus's and Alec graduation party. We had planned it for them both as a surprise. Jonathan, Mom, my estranged father, the Lightwoods, Simon, Magnus and I were all are seated down at one of the tables in Jace's and Alec's favorite restaurant.

Alec sat besides Magnus, Isabelle sat besides Simon who was next to Max. Jonathan sat besides our father, Mom sat besides Robert and Maryse. Lastly I sat besides them, and Jace right besides me.

Jace I were more in love than ever. We're both so madly in love with one another, I knew Jace was the one for me. Well, Jace has always been the one for me, as I've never been with another guy, or even looked at another. Jace was my first, my last and vice versa for Jace.

"Could you pass the crackers please, Clary?" asked Dad, with a sickly sweet tone.

I handed over the crackers carefully, with one hand while giving him the eye.

"Here you go." I said.

Jace started rubbing my inner left high. I had to fight back the moan waiting to leave my mouth. I looked out the corner of my eye to see a small smile forming on Jace's lips.

_'He knew exactly what he was doing'_ I thought.

"So, how does it feel, Jace to finally have graduated?" asked Jonathan, who had sat directly across from us, oblivious on Jace's actions under the table.

I placed my hand on the top of Jace's hand, to slow down his movements so, the other wouldn't noticed what he was doing. Jace shot me amused look, along with a smirk. Then, turned his attention back towards my twin brother, Jonathan.

"Erm, it hasn't really sank in yet you know. I'm going to miss not see you, Clary," he looked at me for a moment, "and everyone else, everyday though that's for sure," mused Jace.

Everyone including myself chuckled loudly at him. Jace squeezed my thigh, I blushed prime rose-red immediately. Jace smirk grew.

"So, what are your plans now Jace?" asked Mom curiously.

Jace placed his free arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side and Jace rested his head on top of mine.

"Well," started Jace before he was cut off by his father.

"Well, Valentine and I have previously discussed this, haven't we, Valentine?" said Robert. Dad nodded.

"Yes, we have Robert. Jace here is going to take over the Lightwood family side of the business, while Jonathan will take over my side of the Morgenstern business. We've decided they will both work in alliance with each other, once Jonathan turns eighteen of course. Then, once Clary turns eighteen she and Jace will wed." started Dad.

My eyes widened in shock.

"And they'll both start on with making our future heirs to our businesses-it's the perfect arrangement."

"Sounds perfect, Valentine," gushed Robert, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Very interesting," said Alec, with a fake grin on his face.

Alec didn't believe in forcing people into things. He was glad his father didn't chose him to take over the family business. But, didn't want Jace and I to forced into things.

"That's wonderful," said Mom shyly, while staring at my reaction.

"Yes, I get to take our side of the business!" exclaimed Jonathan, while fist pumping the air.

He had a large grin plastered his face.

"That's amazing news!" exclaimed Maryse.

Maryse always talked about me and Jace one day marrying, with Isabelle all the time. So, it's not surprise to see her reaction now.

"Yay, we only have to wait two more years and you'll be officially our sister-in-law!" Isabelle exclaimed.

I froze. _'Two years!_' I thought.

'_But, in two years I'll be in Julliard following my dreams of becoming a professorial singer, actress and dancer!'_

"But, dad, I'm going to be attending Julliard later that year-they've already offered me a scholarship now, for when I'm eighteen! You know it's my life long dream to attend Julliard. They only accept the best and they've already offered me a place two years earlier!" I pleaded.

"That's amazing, Clare-bear, I'm so proud of you!" gushed Jace before leaning forwards towards me and pecked my lips lightly.

"Well done, Clary. I knew you'd knock them dead!" exclaimed Jonathan.

I chuckled lightly.

"And the good news just keeps flowing!" exclaimed Isabelle.

"Clary, you know we love you so much right?"

I nodded, even though I question this sometimes.

Dad sighed."But, Julliard isn't the place for you. You'd have a better chance at a brighter future here than you would over there. I think it's time you start living in reality, not a fairy tale land anymore, Clary," said Dad.

"But-" I said.

"No, buts, it's already been decided." stated dad.

I nodded shyly and leaned into Jace's side. That's when I noticed that Jace seemed somewhat okay, with me having to stay here and not go off to Julliard. The other half of him wanted to say something, I don't know what he wanted to say. But, I could tell he was biting his tongue.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Wow, I don't even know what to say," said Céline.

"It's fine, that was just how my family works I guess," I said.

"I couldn't even possibly imagine what you must have felt like then," said Céline.

I have her a warm smile, while leaning forwards to squeeze my hand.

"No, need to thank me Céline for the advice, I really needed to hear those things," I said.

She gave me a small smile.

"No, problem at all, Clary." Céline said kindly.

The plane touched down in New York airport. I gathered all my things and waved goodbye to Céline. I promised her I would try my best to cope, with the memories. I headed straight for the rental car place to hire a car for the long drive.

_Next stop, Brooklyn._

* * *

**What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Fears part II

**Beta read by the amazing Echo of the Heather's Song!  
**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, for the favourites too! I hope you like this chapter. Also, check out the cover of this story, it was designed by Echo of the Heather's Song our amazing beta reader! :D**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Isabelle's Pov:**

Simon and I burst through the doors of the hospital, after a two-hour drive since we had to take the the long route because of the traffic on the shortcut route. We both ran straight up to the receptionist behind the desk of the emergency ward, quickly and breathlessly.

"Hello, I'm looking for my brother Alec Lightwood and my friend Jonathan Fairchild, please, my name is Isabelle Lightwood and this my boyfriend Simon Lewis." I breathed.

"I got a phone call early that said we were needed here." I stated rather quickly, Simon squeezed my right shoulder re-sure me everything going to be okay.

"Of course, I'll inform the doctor of your arrival. Please take a seat in our waiting area, I shouldn't be too long." the woman behind the desk stated.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

Simon led me over towards the waiting area. The waiting area consists of a load of uncomfortable chairs, no surprise, hospital chairs are never comfortable, a few low wooden tables, snack machine, a cold and a hot drinks machine in the far corner.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" I asked nervously, while bouncing my legs up and down on the black chair.

I have a tendency to shake my legs whenever I get really nervous, or stressed. It drives Simon crazy sometimes, but it's a habit I can't seem to outgrow. I've never felt so nervous in life well, tell a lie, I haven't felt this nervous since the night that my older sister, Anna Lightwood, died in that car crash, when I was fifteen years old. I remember that night like it was yesterday, I was out with Clary, Jace, Raphael-my ex boyfriend, before I started dating Simon and Jace and my cousin, Aline.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"I can't believe you guys have been together now, for over three years!" I exclaimed as Jace and Clary sat side by side, with their interlocked.

Clary was wearing Jace's black leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders, since she was cold. And Jace, trying to be the caring boyfriend, offered her his jacket like a true gentleman for warmth. Aline gave Jace a mixed facial expression, however, I was only one who seemed to notice.

Aline, Jace are both two years older than us. They're both seventeen years old while Clary, Raphael and myself are only fifteen years old.

"Don't worry, Izzy, we'll catch up to them in no time," mused Raphael.

I giggled at his comment. We've been dating now for five months now and I think I already love him.

"I know, I can't wait to be that couple that everyone talks about-you know, the couple that makes people say _'Oh my god, are they still together!_'" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Izzy, that won't be long," said Clary.

She had a large grin on her face, while looking up deep into Jace's golden eyes.

"That's when you know when you've found the one." stated Jace.

We all stopped walking. Jace was looking over at Clary in adoration. He leaned down and crushed his lips on Clary's, hungrily. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, Jace wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"Awww!" I gushed as I watched Clary and Jace declare their love for another.

"I just have to agree." added Raphael.

He wrapped his right arm around my waist. I looked over to see Aline looking away painfully from them both.

"Ahem, can we continue walking home, please." stated Aline uncomfortably, with a slight jealously hinted in her brown eyes.

Clary and Jace broke the kiss and we continued to walk home from the park, where Emma Carstairs hosted her fifteenth birthday party for the entire school. Emma's family super rich, and one of the richest families in Brooklyn, just behind the Lightwood's, the Fairchild's and the Penhallow's.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked as we walked down the street at the start of the larger houses towards the mansion's.

"Why don't we all go back to our place and watch some movies?" questioned Jace.

"To watch you two jumps each others bones, no thanks." muttered Aline under her breath beside me, but, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, apart from me.

"Sure, that's sounds like a plan to me." piped in Raphael.

We all continued walking towards our home, however, just ahead of us surrounding the front yard of the Lewis' house, was a load of police cars and ambulances. We quickly ran over towards them. That's when we noticed that Jace and my older sister's car was there.

"Oh, god is that Anna!" yelled Clary. Jace pulled her into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Anna!" I cried.

I started running through the police cars and ambulances.

"Excuse me miss, but, you can't be too close to the scene of the crash," said the male officer.

"I don't care that's my sister's car!" I yelled. Raphael pulled into his arms, I sobbed into his shirt.

"Wait, did you say sister?" asked the male officer.

"Yes, that's our older sister's car." piped in Jace somberly as he looked up from Clary's neck.

"Oh, that changes things. Would you all like a ride to the hospital?" asked by the officer.

"I think we would." said Aline.

We all spent the rest of the night in the waiting area in hospital. Raphael tried various times to coax me into sitting down instead of pacing the floor like a mad woman. But, I couldn't keep still. Jace had Clary asleep in his arms. She exhausted from having me sobbing in her arms and just trying to talk me out my suicidal thoughts. Jace was trying to find comfort with having Clary in his embrace.

Then, almost twelve hours later the doctor came in and delivered the dreaded news.

_'Anna Lightwood, 24, passed away after suffering from severe Initial bleeding.'_

I felt my whole world had just crashed and burned.

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

"Yes, I honestly believe they will both be okay," stated Simon. "So, just try to relax."

"Me, upsetting situations and relaxing just don't go together Simon!" I yelled.

"Izzy, I know it's scary what happened, but they're going to be all right." said Simon, as tears started streaming down my face.

"Excuse me miss, we are here for Alec Lightwood," my ears perked up,"-and Jonathan Fairchild." stated Jace.

"Over here Jace!" called out Simon.

"Never mind." said Jace, before he ran over towards us, with the rest of my family trailing slightly behind him.

"Hiya, Jace, Mom, Aline, Helen, " I whispered, as I wiped away my tears.

"Hey Izzy, how are you feeling honey?" asked mom.

"Like hell," I cried with tears forming in my eyes again.

"It's going to be okay Izzy," said Jace.

"Really, then why does it feel like, Clary all over again." I stated more harshly, than I attended it to be.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I just-"

"It's fine Izzy, I understand." whispered Jace, while avoiding my gaze.

"Where Max?" asked Simon, while changing from the painful subject of Clary.

"We left him at home, with Jia and Patrick," piped in Helen.

"Oh, okay." said Simon.

"So, what we meant to do now?" asked Aline.

"Now we wait." whispered mom.

* * *

The door slammed open loudly, we all turned our attention towards the door of the waiting area.

"Izzy I received your call!" shouted Jocelyn, while running over to us.

"What happened?"

"There was an accident involving Alec and Jonathan," said Simon.

"I'll go have to call the others," said Aline, while fishing through her pockets for her phone.

"No," she froze,"don't start calling anyone yet, not until we've seen them first."said Jocelyn.

"But, what about Luke?" asked Jace.

"He already knows,"said Jocelyn.

"Oh." said Jace.

"But, what about-" started Aline.

"No." stated Jace with panic in her voice.

Aline nodded.

"Helen, Aline why don't you go grab something to eat. Then, bring us back something, okay?" questioned Mom, they nodded.

"Of course, see you guys later!" called out Aline, with that said, they left hand in hand.

* * *

**(Twelve hours later)**

"Why won't they tell us some God damn news!" exclaimed Simon, frustrated.

"That's exactly what me and Jace have asked for hours." I stated emotionlessly.

"What time is it?" asked Jace curiously.

"It's two-thirty-five am in the morning," replied Jocelyn.

"Jeez, I would have thought they at least tells us where they are now," said Simon.

"No, sometimes you can be waiting for up to sixteen hours before. They even tell you any news or longer for that matter." stated Jocelyn.

"Sixteen hours!" exclaimed Simon shocked.

"Calm down Si. They'll kick you out if you're too loud." I whisper.

He nodded.

"How come they don't put on the TV at least. So, we aren't bored sitting around," whined Simon.

"Because their people sleeping here, they don't want to wake them up." said Jace,_'duh' _look plastered across his face towards Simon.

"Jocelyn, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Luke while walking over towards us, we looked up at him.

_'When did Luke get here?'_ I thought to myself, I didn't even notice him enter.

"Sure." stated Jocelyn and with that they both headed outside to chat.

"I didn't know he was here," I said with shock hinted in my voice.

"Me either," said Jace, just as much surprise as I am.

"I did, he texted me before explaining why he couldn't get here until later." stated mom.

We nodded.

"I wonder how Aline and Helen are doing?" questioned Simon.

"They also, texted me before and told me they were going to head straight to bed and that they'll be down in the morning." added mom.

"Oh, lucky them." muttered Simon.

Jace slapped him on the back of his head.

"What the hell man!" exclaimed Simon.

"Si, people trying to sleep," I said.

"Sorry Izzy, he just hit me really hard on the back of my head." whined Simon, while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"I barely touch you." stated Jace.

Mom chuckled.

"Whatever." muttered Simon, to which we chuckled at.

* * *

"Hey guys, what you all doing here?" asked Jeremiah, while wearing his blue nursing uniform, in front of us with a curious look on his face.

Jeremiah and Jace have been best friends since they met in college a couple of years ago.

"Alec and Jonathan were in a car crash."said Jace.

"Oh God, how long have you guys been here for now?" asked Jeremiah.

"Just over twelve hours now." I replied.

"Really?!" said Jeremiah in disbelief, we nodded.

"Yes, they haven't told us a single detail of where, or how they are both doing." added Jace.

"Really, they should have at least told you whether they were in surgery or not,"said Jeremiah, while scratching the top of his head.

"Nope," Simon said, popping the 'p'

"we just got told to sit here and wait." added Simon.

"Right, then I'll check up on their files, then. See you guys later." said Jeremiah, with that he walked behind the desk in through the door behind the desk.

"Excuse me, sir," called a female dressed in a police uniform.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" asked Jeremiah walking out the room, to stand behind the desk.

He placed his palms on top of the desk.

"Hello, my name is Inquisitor Herondale," she showed her badge. "and this my partner Inquisitor Aldertree."

He showed his badge.

"We would like to ask you a few questions regarding two of your patients here, that were brought in today," said Inquisitor Herondale.

All our ears perked up and we turned to face their direction.

"Oh, okay. Sure, no problem-who are the two patients you have the questioning?" asked Jeremiah curiously.

"I'll believe their names are-" she pulled out a piece of paper and handed to Jeremiah,"Alec Lightwood and Jonathan Fairchild." stated Inquisitor Herondale, we gasped.

* * *

**Luke's Pov:**

I opened the door leading towards the car park for Jocelyn, My wife. She quickly stepped through the door into the car park and walked over towards my black bullet-proof range over.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Jocelyn curiously.

I sighed deeply while running my left hand through my hair.

"Jocelyn, something I need to tell you." she gave me a questioning look.

"Well, more like three things I should say," I admitted dryly.

"What is it Luke?" asked Jocelyn.

"Well, I found out that Clary engaged to that Sebastian Verlac last night-" I started.

"She's what!" exclaimed Jocelyn.

"She's engaged to the actor, songwriter, Sebastian Verlec, you know, her long-term boyfriend," I said.

"Yea-" Jocelyn started.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing loudly. I quickly answered the phone without verifying the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"I told you I'd get you, Robert, Patrick, and Michael back," said a booming auto tuned voice through the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked angrily.

"I'm your worst living nightmare." said the voice, before the line went dead.

I clenched my fists, while my phone was still in my hand.

"What's wrong Luke?" asked Jocelyn. I turned around to the front so, I was directly facing her.

"Alec and Jonathan were targeted." I stated angrily.

"What!"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said." said Jocelyn.

"Why were they targeted, Luke?"

"They said they want revenge on me, Robert Lightwood, Patrick Penhallow and Michael Wayland,"

"Luke!" said Jocelyn

"Jocelyn. Jonathan and Alec are both now Robert and my heirs to our business, that's why they targeted them." I stroked my chin.

"It's seems that we have an old enemy seeking revenge on our hands now," I said.

"Luke, do you have any idea who this person could be?" asked Jocelyn, with hope in her eyes.

I shook my head.

"I couldn't think of one person that would go as far as attempting to kill mine and Eric heirs off... Hell, I couldn't think of one person willing to face the wrath of Robert's, Michael's,Patrick's and my business for that matter." I stated.

"Luke, your best to call them and warn them." said Jocelyn.

"I know." I handed her a business card.

"Jocelyn you call Inquisitor Herondale and Aldertree, tell them that Wolfe asked for them." I stated.

She nodded as started dialing the number in her phone. I quickly myself started to dial the numbers of Robert, Michael and Patrick.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**So Alec and Jonathan car crash wasn't accident! **

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Long Time No See Dear Friends

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

**Beta read by the amazing Echo of a Stormy Night!  
**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the feedback so far, sorry I had send this chapter back to my beta reader because my edits got deleted :/ Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get my chapters back to my beta reader as soon as possible! Lastly, this chapter is over three thousands words so please don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Clary's Pov:**

When I was around an hour away from Brooklyn, my phone started ringing loudly. I recognized the ringtone of the caller ID straight away.

I quickly pressed the answer and the speaker button.

"Hello, Seb," I said cheerfully.

Sebastian doesn't know all the reasons behind why I left Brooklyn. He knows some of the reasons, but not the main reason.

However, he does know that I had a really rough time there and I needed to leave to follow my dreams of becoming a professional singer, writer, actress.

I haven't actually told anyone about the reasons behind why I left Brooklyn-except Tessa, of course. She is the only person I've ever actually trusted enough to tell about it outside of Brooklyn, that is. Magnus also knows why I left, since he was the one who helped me escape.

Let's just say Tessa should probably never run into my old friends, since that would probably result in Tessa turning extremely violent towards them. Believe me when I say Tessa isn't exactly the most violent person in the world.

Hell-I doubt that she even has a violent bone in her body.

For the last five years, Tessa has constantly been my rock. She has already there for me, supporting me-no matter what my troubles were.

Tessa was the one that I could rely on-it didn't matter what time, she would immediately drive over to my place to comfort me.

She and I would spend many sleepless night together, with her trying to comfort me from my distress state over my old memories of the past.

Also, during the times when I felt highly depressed about a previous life experience of back at home, Tessa, was the person to listen and take everything always tried her best to give me the best advice possible.

Whereas, Sebastian-Sebastian has been the person to show me how to love again.

"Hello, Clare-bear, how are you?" asked Sebastian, generally filled with concern.

I love how caring he is towards me.

"I'm okay, you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm missing you like crazy," said Sebastian.

I grinned. Sebastian is just so sweet.

"I miss you too." I said.

"Are you in Brooklyn yet?" asked Sebastian.

"No, not yet I'm about twenty minutes away from Brooklyn," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Did your mom tell you any more details about who was involved in the accident?" asked Sebastian.

"No, she just said I needed to come home because of an accident, and that's all the information I got off her." I replied.

Sebastian sighed somberly. **  
**

"Oh, Clare-bear I wish you didn't have to go alone," Sebastian said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't be gone longer than a week," I reassured.

"Fine, but, if you're any longer I'm coming down there to support you." stated Sebastian firmly over the phone.

"Aw, thanks. But, I don't want you missing work. You have a new movie coming out soon you need to focus on that." I said.

"You're more important to me than a movie, Clary. You know that, right?" asked Sebastian.

I blushed deeply.

How did I ever get so lucky to find a guy like him, I'll never know. He's one in a million.

"Of course, but this big deal for you," I replied.

"I know, but, the movies will come and go, but you'll always be there." said Sebastian.

I froze.

I haven't heard someone say something like that since I left Brooklyn five years ago. I felt a major tug on my heartstrings, as the tears started forming in my eyes.

"Erm, Sebastian, I'm going to have to go will speak soon!" I managed to say before I hung up.

_'Come on, Clary, pull yourself together. You'll only have to stay here for a week tops.' _I told myself.

To try to take my mind of things, I decided to turn on the radio to see if the is any good music stations playing now. To my luck-the first station I switched seemed okay.

"Hello, my name is DJ Zeke and I'll be in charge of all your music for the next five hours or so. If the is any songs you want to request to be played next on the radio, you know the number to call 0979-6731-527. Or just text,_ 'music request'_ to 6593 and your song could be played on the radio today." started DJ Zeke.

"Now up next is an old song of the Clary Fray's album, this song is called,'_My Immortal_.'"

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

This was when I found out the truth about everything.

I remember running upstairs to my bedroom and crying for hours, non stopping. The pain just wouldn't go away. He wouldn't go away, they wouldn't go away. So, I decided to release some emotion by writing it all down and turning my pain into a song.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I loved him-them, but what they did to me, I simply could not forget._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..."_

_**(Evanescence-My Immortal)**_

I felt the tears threatening to spill over my edges of my eyelids.

I remember the time I first wrote that song. It was just before I left for Los Angeles. Things with Jace, my friends, and my family weren't going smoothly.

This was my kind of my way of dealing with everything at once.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Clary, let's talk about this!" Jace begged, as I snatched my hands out of his.

"No, Jace you lied to me," I choked on a sob, "You all planned for this to happen. Y-y-you all knew I wouldn't leave if this was to happen...I can't believe you would do this to us-me!" I cried.

"Clary, you have to listen to me."

I turned my face to the side avoided his gaze.

"Clary, look at me." pleaded Jace, while stepping closer towards me.

"No, Jace just leave me alone." I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, hard look because I'm not leaving until you heard me out." stated Jace firmly.

His love for me shone brightly in his golden orbs. This made it harder for me to believe how he could do this to me. I couldn't believe he would scoop this low when he acts like he loves me like this.

"What is the left to say Jace?!" I cried, luckily for Jace and I, no one could hear us arguing, since we are out in our cabin in the woods.

The place where me and Jace first made love, not so long ago.

"Clary, I promise you, I didn't listen to my father, my uncle, or aunts for that matter."

Tears started streaming down my face.

"Please, Clary, you have to believe me," I turned my back to him.

"I love you Clary, so much that it hurts me sometimes." pleaded Jace.

"If you truly loved me." I turned around to face him."You wouldn't have done it in the first place." I whispered.

"Clary, I don't regret what happened-but I didn't plan it either." stated Jace.

I wanted to believe him-I really did, but, I couldn't for some reason, probably because of what Mark Blackthorn told me.

Mark Blackthorn, who had joined our school at the beginning of the year, and his parents just so happen to be cousins of Jace's family. He overheard many conversations about Jace's plans. Mark and I were close friends, he was in my AP art class, he is an amazing painter and has even taught me a few techniques he picked up over the years.

Mark spent five years living in Paris with his parents and older sister, Helen Blackthorn. He said he took many art lessons off of many famous artists. He also painted many paintings while looking directly at the famous landmarks of France.

He showed me his paintings, and I remembered how mesmerized I was by his painting of the Palais Garnier. His fine detailing of the entire France Opera house was breathtaking. I could almost imagine myself there, his attention to detail was truly magical.

Simon was also highly engrossed with his many stories of having been taught by the best of the best. One of his stories was about the painter, Pierre Soulages, and he has own museum called _'The Soulages Museum in Rodez'._

**(A/N: Mark and Helen are cousins of Dracuilsa, Octavian, Tiberius, Julian, Livia)**

"Why did I have to hear it from Mark Blackthorn?" I questioned.

He gave me a confused look.

"He told me you knew all along what they were planning, and you just went along with it because you didn't want me to go off to Julliard," I said crossing my arms just under my chest.

"He said that?!" Jace yelled while clenching his fists.

Jace didn't like Mark.

"Well, is it true?" I asked.

"Of course not Clary, why would you listen to him. H-H-He's in love with you!"

I gulped.

"He'll do-say anything to break us up, Clary, you can't believe his bullshit." he punched the air.

"God, I'm going to kill him for this!" yelled Jace angrily.

"Mark, is a friend, a friend Jace for a start! Simon is also a close friend of his. But, is it true or not? I want you to be honest with me, Jace. Did you or did you not know or at least suspect, this?" I asked.

He avoided my gaze which gave me my answer. I choked on another sob and placed my right palm over my heart. I felt like somebody had just stabbed in my heart a thousand times.

"I can't believe you!" he turned around to face me.

"I loved you, I would have done anything for you and you, you used that to your advantage!" I cried.

He shot me one his infamous long-lost boy look that would usually make me melt to my knees, but, not his time.

"Don't you dare give me that look-you can't make up for this Jace," I said.

"What are you trying to say, Clary?" breathed Jace.

"I'm saying I'm done. I'm so done with you! Them! My friends! Hell! Am so done with this town!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You don't mean that Clary." Jace stated, more to himself than directly towards me.

"Clary, you just need to sleep it off, I'll leave you alone." said Jace.

He walked towards me and pressed his lips lightly on top of mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, please stop stressing. It's not healthy..." said Jace.

I ran away before he could finish his sentence, back to my house, crying, leaving Jace still standing in our cabin.

_And that, ladies and gentlemen had been the last time I ever saw Jace Lightwood._

**End of the flashback**

I quickly turned off the radio and continued the drive in complete and utter silence.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Come one, come one. Change you stupid fucking lights!" I yelled in frustration.

I continued to wait endlessly at the traffic lights on the outskirts of Brooklyn, New York City.

You would think that living in Los Angeles- plus growing up in Brooklyn, I'd would be use of the endless traffic lights.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing loudly.

I recognized the caller ID again, like earlier. I quickly answered and pressed the speaker button before placing my phone onto the stand on the window screen.

"Hey, Clare-bear!" exclaimed Tessa.

I full out laughed at Tessa's sudden burst of energy.

"Hey, Tessa!" I joked.

"Very funny, Clary!" exclaimed Tessa.

I started snickering to myself.

"Tessa, have you been drinking alcohol?" I asked.

"No!" slurred Tessa.

I chuckled.

"Tessa, tell the honest truth. Have you or have you not been drinking?" I asked.

"Yes, I just really miss you, Clary. Please, please hurry home, I need my best friend back!" exclaimed Tessa.

"Since when has Theresa Gray ever drowned her sorrows in alcohol before?" I teased.

"Since when, my best friend has to travel on short notice, to see the people she ran away from in the first place. That made her cry her heart out every single night, to the point she felt worthless, and don't even get me started what happened as the result of stressing herself out to the point she had to be hospitalized!" said Tessa.

Not long after I arrived in Los Angeles I had to be hospitalized to make sure Scarlett, Sebastian and my daughter, was stable.

The stress of my old life was affecting my pregnancy with Scarlett to the point were, Tessa practically forced Sebastian to drive us to the hospital, so I could be hospitalized.

They both stayed in hospital with when I was admitted, ensuring Scarlett and I were both okay-like true caring friends.

"Okay, I see your point." I stated quietly.

"Plus, Sebastian phoned me earlier and said you seemed upset on the phone." she added.

"Of course he did." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" slurred Tessa loudly over the phone.

"Nothing, I'm alright, Tessa. Besides I'm only going to be in New York city for a week tops and I'll be going home again," I said.

"Good, because if that, Jace guy tries anything with you, I will personally come down to New York city and kick his ass!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Theresa Gray is willing to start a sight somebody,"I teased.

"I am when my best friends health is at risk,"said Tessa.

"Awe, Tessa, you're truly are the best soon-to-be sister in law in the world."I said.

I heard Tessa chuckling in the background.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She chuckled again.

"What?"

"I'm not even going to remember this phone call tomorrow!" exclaimed Tessa.

I full-out laughed again at her.

This side of Tessa rarely ever comes out to play, she's usually always relaxed, sweet and innocent. But, Tessa plus alcohol equals wild party girl.

"Probably not. Tessa, why don't you go to sleep and I'll call you in the morning okay?" I suggested.

"Okay! Night Clary, I love you!" exclaimed Tessa.

"I love you to Tessa."

She then hung up.

Finally, the lights change to green and I continued my drive into Brooklyn.

* * *

I pulled up the driveway of the large manor, I'll be staying in. I quickly jumped out the car and gathered my belongings and walked towards the door.

But, before I got the chance to knock the door slammed open wide, and he stood there with a huge grin on his face. One of the few people I regretted actually leaving behind.

"Magnus!" I exclaimed.

I placed my belongings on the ground before running and jumping into Magnus's arms.

"Oh Clary, how I missed you!" exclaimed Magnus, while tightening his embrace around me.

"I miss you too, Magnus!"I exclaimed.

We both pulled away from the embrace and Magnus picked up my belongings and brought them into his house.

I followed him into the house down the hallway into the living room. His living was completely from the twenty-first art, which makes sense considering he is an artist and home designer himself.

Also, I noticed that Mark Blackthorn was sitting down on one of the leather couches. He looked up at me, a large grin plastered across his face. Magnus fell into step with me. I grinned.

Mark and Magnus both own and share their companies, so it was not big surprise he was here now.

"Clary, it's so nice to see you again," said Mark while hurrying over to embrace me.

Mark pulled away from me as Magnus began walking over towards us both.

"So, I see you're looking well, Clary," said Magnus.

Thanks, but you don't look so bad yourself, Magnus – neither do you, Mark," I said.

"We do try." mused Magnus.

We all chuckled.

"So, we heard about the big engagement."

I blushed.

"I think a celebration is in order! I'll have some people that Mark and I know come over to celebrate!" exclaimed Magnus.

"Yeah, they'll love to finally meet you!" added Mark.

I nodded.

"But, can we do that tomorrow night? I'm kind of tired and I've had a long flight plus, driving - yeah so I'm pretty shattered," I said.

"Of course, follow me." said Magnus.

I said goodbye to Mark and he continued on with his work.

I followed Magnus upstairs to see Magnus's upstairs levels. I noticed that Magnus has continued with the art themed designs, I can tell he has placed his heart and soul into this house.

"This will be your room for next week or so. However, you can you stay longer if you want Clary," said Magnus.

"Thank you, Magnus for the offer, but I have to fly back to Los Angeles soon for work. But, maybe you come with me! I know my friends and Sebastian are dying to meet you. Mark can come too!" I said.

"Hmm stay, here in Brooklyn where everyone is a pain in the ass, or fly out to Los Angeles and mingle with a load of beach guys, while sipping Martini's at the hottest club's there is. Hmm decisions, decisions, Clary they're so hard to make," mused Magnus.

I full-out laughed.

"You forgot to mention the fact you'll be staying in Sebastian and mine's beach view estate, with six large pools, two man craves, five cinema rooms, four dens, two bars, sixteen bedrooms with on suits and many more." I added.

"Sold!" joked Magnus.

"Wait until I phone the others tomorrow. They won't believe me at first." Magnus said, amused.

Then, Magnus decided to take me on a quick tour of his house and we started talking about our new lives, we basically just picked up where we left off.

We later headed back into living room. We then spoke to Mark who left around midnight.

Magnus and I decided to call it a night and head straight to bed.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
